Nazare vs. Juan Barrantes
The first round began. Barrantes blocked a high kick. Nazare landed a right uppercut and a right hand. Barrantes landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Nazare landed a right hand and a elft hook and a hard high kick and a left uppercut. They clinched. Barrantes kneed the thigh. Four fifteen. Nazare kneed the leg. Four minutes. Barrantes broke away swinging. Nazare landed an inside kick and he landed a right hand and missed a front kick there. Three thirty-five. Nazare landed a blocked high kick. Nazare missed a right elbow. Three fifteen. He missed a right uppercut. Barrantes landed a leg kick. They clinched, Barrantes kneed the body. Barrantes's nose was bleeding badly. Nazare got a beautiful double to guard after three minutes. Two thirty-five. Nazare landed an illegal left elbow. He landed three right hands and another. He passed to half-guard after two fifteen. Barrantes regained guard. Two minutes remaining. Nazare landed a pair of left elbows. Two left hands. A hard right dodging an upkick there. Nazare passed to side control. One thirty-five. Nazare landed five right hands. Six hard rights. One fifteen as Barrantes regained guard. Barrantes missed a triangle. Nazare landed five hard left hammerfists. One minute. He landed two hard rights to the body. He passed to half-guard landing three right hands. Barrantes's nostrils were both bleeding. Five right hands. Thirty-five left. Nazare landed three right hands. Nazare tried a guillotine as Barrantes knelt. Fifteen. Nazare worked hard for the choke. He had mount high with it. Barrantes rolled for a leglock and the first round ended. 10-9 Nazare. The second round began. Nazare landed a jab and missed a right. Barrantes slipped another. Barrantes landed a counter left hook. Four thirty-five. That was big. Barrantes blocked a high kick and dodged a faked flying knee. Barrantes landed a right to the body. Four fifteen. Nazare landed a leg kick. Four minutes. They exchanged, Barrantes was throwing more. Nazare got a double to guard. Nazare landed a right. Three thirty-five. Barrantes briefly tried a guillotine there. Three fifteen. nAZARE passed to half-guard. Nazare landed a pair of right elbows. Three minutes. Nazare landed a right elbow. Two thirty-five. Nazare landed three lefts to the body. Barrantes landed a right elbow from the bottom. Two fifteen as Barrantes regained guard nicely there. Nazare landed two right hands passing to half-guard. Two minutes. Nazare landed a short right hammerfist. Another. One thirty-five. Nazare was warned for raking the eyes accidentally there. Nazare landed a big right. Barrantes sweeped nicely. Nazare stood to the clinch. One fifteen left. Barrantes kneed the body. One minute. Nazare landed a beautiful uppercut and a right hand and got a double popping out of a guillotine easily. He passed to half-guard. Barrantes's face was a mess. Nazare landed four right elbows and a pair of right hands. Thirty. Ten as Nazare landed a right in under. Another. The second round ended. 10-9 Nazare. Barrante's right eye was completely closed. The doctors stopped the fight.